


Wiff Myyyy Hear-rrt

by AlwaysJohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, John sighs, Loving each other, M/M, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/pseuds/AlwaysJohn
Summary: Sherlock loves John, and John loves Sherlock.





	Wiff Myyyy Hear-rrt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts).



> A valentine for notjustmom

In the sliver of light peeking into the bedroom from the loo door, Sherlock’s gaze rested on the crown of John’s head, the only part of his doctor visible from beneath the mountain of blankets and the duvet. 

He hadn’t meant to be this late, but the case was over now, an arrest made and he was suddenly knackered and desperately in need of John Watson. 

Dropping his great coat and scarf at the foot of the bed, Sherlock slipped out of the bedroom to enter the loo from the alternate hallway door so he wouldn’t disturb John. Ablutions quickly and silently met, he returned to the bedside where he undressed, shivering in the cold he hadn’t noticed while fully clothed.

Slipping beneath the blankets, he edged close to John, discovering as he did so that his doctor lay on his side, shivering. With a hand against the small of John’s back, Sherlock tugged gently.

John groaned, as Sherlock knew he would, rolling toward him, reaching out to him as always, to attach himself to the warmth of his body. John nuzzled into his shoulder, and as his arms came around Sherlock and their legs tangled, he sighed. 

Sherlock pressed a sweet kiss to John’s forehead, and gathered him closer still. 

John’s soft breath against his neck was his only reply.

“Sleep, my love,” Sherlock whispered. “I love you.”

It wasn’t but a few moments before John went boneless in Sherlock’s arms and slipped into a deeper sleep.

“Love,” John whispered.

To his surprise, Sherlock found himself holding his breath. Was there more?

“You.”

“Wiff,” John said on barely a breath.

At the slurred word, Sherlock tipped his head back to be sure John was not awake. In the dim light, he could see just enough to know that his doctor was indeed asleep, and his breathing, despite his words, was soft and steady. 

“Myyyy.”

Sherlock waited.

“Hear-rrt,” John finished on a long sigh.

“Love you with my heart,” Sherlock repeated softly. “You give me everything, my love. I could not wish nor ask for more.”


End file.
